9th Story CD "Nein"
9th Story CD "Nein" is the seventh major album released by Sound Horizon. It is released as the third and the final part of the Sound Horizon 10th Year Anniversary series. Nein is also the ninth album in the Ordinal Horizon, making it also known as The Ninth Horizon. Overview The story of Nein was described with a premise "The story that begins in the antique shop. If it had been this way, would something have changed?" Nein's format is similar with several other Story CDs, in which the album is given core songs serving as the opening, ending, and background of the album, with the rest of the song follows different characters' stories. The story follows a view from an entity known as R.E.V.O. and his journey visiting archives of past horizons and his attempts of changing the tragedies befalling the characters present in those past horizons. The recurring theme in Nein is about interpretation, as well as one's own view in various subjects and aspects of life, a theme heavily based on the theory of Schrödinger's Cat. Promotional Nein promotional started since the end of the 10th Year Anniversary Event in Shibuya. Compared with previous albums, Sound Horizon enlisted more promotional approach using online medias compared to printed medias. They mainly utilizing Sound Horizon's Official LINE account, their official twitter, as well as having news in various online websites such as Barks and Natalie. General news about the album is present in those media, as well as Sound Horizon's 10th Year Anniversary special website. The promotional for Nein started with a set of cryptic LINE messages in 23rd of December 2014, in which the messages sent are written in long set of numbers. At first, the number's meaning is unknown until later the fans quickly find that the numbers are in fact Base64 code. The decoded message came out as a newsletter coming from a shop called 'Seiyou Kottou �� Yaneura-Dou' (The Attic Shop of �� Western Antiquities). The newsletter stated about the start of the newsletter, and a new object coming into the shop, which is a mysterious sunglasses. The unKnown shopkeeper, asked for patrons to visit and see the sunglasses in their shop. (From there on, regular code message would come from the LINE, with most of them being in Base64 and tells about the development of the objects in the shop.) Following the message, on the night of 25th of December 2014, an update to the special website showed the home page with the cryptic premise: ''"The story that begins in the antique shop. If it had been this way, would something have changed?" ''However, at 00.00 A.M. 26th of December 2014, the site once again updated with the news that Sound Horizon will release the ninth horizon, with the title currently unknown at that moment. Nonetheless, the site also announced the three versions of the album along with their price firsthand and that people can pre-order it. The next news come on 9th of January 2015, where they announced the content of the albums. (To be completed soon) Track List Main # Ori no Naka no Hakoniwa # Na mo Naki Onna no Uta # Shokumotsu ga Tsuranaru Sekai # Ienakatta Kotonoha # Nikushimi wo Hanataba ni Kaete # Seiyou Kottou �� Yaneura-Dou # Namida de wa Kesenai Honoo # Ai to Iu Na no Toga # Wasurena Tsukiyo # Rin∞Ne # Saihate no L Deluxe Bonus CD (Marvelous Shou-Uchuu (Kari)) # Sunawachi... Hikari wo mo Nigasanu Ankoku no Chou Juu Ryoku Band Style : Short ver. # Sunawachi... Seikanchou Tunnel Band Style : Long ver. # Sunawachi... Shouwakusei wo Kurau Chou Kou En Band Style : Medium ver. Staffs Nein's staff is one of the largest staffs ever involved in Sound Horizon so far, having over 150 performers involved in the recording of the album. Reception (Chart info) Trivia * The album name being Nein, while could mean a lot in German, was told in the concert pamphlet that its meaning was "deny". * Nein has only ever been referenced in other works once. ** In Halloween to Yoru no Monogatari, Nein is referred in Hoshi no Kirei na Yoru as "Ninth Reality" in the lyric, and "real world" in the vocals. * Nein is the first major story album released by Sound Horizon after four years never releasing any new story album. * Albeit coined as the 9th Story CD, and the 9th Horizon in the Ordinal Horizon, Nein was released before the 8th Horizon, Rinne. ** There are many speculations going on between the fans, citing previous interviews with Revo. However, later in the interview in the special section of the SHX website, Revo revealed that the concept of the 9th Horizon was reserved for the 10th Year Anniversary, and as he had been busy with Linked Horizon's business during years before releasing Nein, he didn't have the chance to work on the 8th. If he didn't do Linked Horizon's work, he would have released the 8th first. References (insert source informations) Navigation Category:Album Category:Major Release Category:Sound Horizon